When manufacturing, for example, a stator (stator core) of a large motor, blanking and forming an annular core sheet from a wide thin strip material results in a low material yield. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which laminated core segments are manufactured by dividing an annular core by one or a plurality of magnetic pole sections, wires are wound around the magnetic pole sections of the laminated core segments, and then a plurality of the laminated core segments are combined to make one laminated core.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method including a pressing process line and a measuring line. In the method, steel laminas are formed from a strip workpiece manufactured in the pressing process line, the steel laminas are then laminated to be a temporarily-laminated body, and then a laminated core is manufactured by permanently caulking the temporarily-laminated body. At the same time, a height of the laminated core is measured and a result thereof is input into a controller to increase or reduce a number of laminas used to make a new laminated core before being offered as a product.